Ben 10 Omniverse: Sotoraggian Sitting
by Kingstriker
Summary: AU One-shot. Ben was hoping for a peaceful day and never thought babysitting would be part of his heroic duties. When Ben is given the job of taking care of Twotwo while Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight are away on a mission, Ben and Twotwo will form a friendship that no one, not even Rook saw coming. When an old enemy resurfaces, Ben will realize Twotwo is braver than she looks.


Ben 10 Omniverse: Sotoraggian Sitting

_**My first Ben 10 story and my 50th story overall. Sixsix, Sevenseven, Eighteight and Twotwo are just some of my favorite villians in the Ben 10 franchise and I just had to write a story for them. This came into my mind after seeing Sevenseven with Twotwo in the episode OTTO Motives. I wondered, what would Ben do if he had to take care of Twotwo for a day? **_

* * *

Ben was hoping this would just be a normal day. He could use a boring day after a whole week of defeating villains. He was chilling out and playing the latest Sumo Slammers game. Rook had decided to stay around the house tired as well.

"Man, I finally made it to the last level. And you thought I wouldn't make it." Ben scoffed to Rook from the floor.

"I had to help you through half of the levels." Rook said with a blank stare.

"Eh, whatever. Just one more and attack and-"

_**CRASH!**_

There was a large rumble that shook the house.

"Oh what now? I was almost done!" Ben complained.

Rook took his Proto-tool off his shoulder and ran off with Ben who angrily threw down the controller and left. Not knowing a button was pressed and he ended up winning the game. Outside, there was an unknown alien ship resting right in front of the house. Ben looked for a good alien and slammed the Omnitrix turning into Diamondhead. The front door opened and a ramp lowered down to the ground.

"Alright, time to eat a mouth full of diamonds." Diamond got ready.

Just then, Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight walked out talking while Sevenseven was carrying Twotwo with them. Ben was confused since they were not firing on them.

"Why aren't they attacking and who is that little one?" Ben asked transforming back to human.

"That is Twotwo, their baby sister...and apparently they have not been hired to kill you this time." Rook stated.

The Sotoraggians stopped in front of Ben and spoke in their own language. Sevenseven held out Twotwo who giggled.

"Uh...what?" Ben was so confused.

"They said they need you to take care of Twotwo." Rook told him. "But why?"

Eighteight said something and pointed to her older brothers who began to tease Eighteight about something before Eighteight angrily spoke back making them jump. Ben couldn't help but laugh, even when he couldn't understand them, they could still find ways to be funny.

"What did they say?" Ben asked.

"They said they are going back to their planet to handle some very dangerous business and they don't trust anyone on their planet to take care of Twotwo so they want you to do it." Rook told him. "That and Sixsix and Sevenseven thought Eighteight had a crush on you."

"Wait...you came all the way to Earth to give me Twotwo, just to go all the way back to your planet to handle something probably not as dangerous as you think?" Ben nearly face-palmed.

Sixsix said something while pointing to Ben, then at himself, then crossed his arms when he finished talking.

"He said consider this revenge for kicking their butts all the time. I must say, I never knew how many times you defeated them." Rook smiled.

"It wasn't that many times really. Heck, I only beat Eighteight once." Ben pointed to her.

Sevenseven gave Twotwo to Rook who took her and began to poke her making her laugh.

"You got to admit, she's cute." Rook said as Twotwo laughed some more.

"Yeah...in a weird alien sorta way." Ben groaned.

Eighteight then said something that sounded threatening. Rook looked horrified.

"Uh Ben, she said that if Twotwo gets hurt...they're going to literally beat you in your sleep." Rook said with an uneasy tone.

Ben gulped.

"Uh no problem. I can take care of a little kid." Ben scoffed.

Eighteight grabbed Ben by his jacket and pulled him right into her face and she snarled something before pushing him back.

"Ben...you do not want to know what she just said." Rook nervously chuckled.

"Yeah...I kinda figured. How hard could this be?" Ben sighed.

"I don't think saying that is a good idea." Rook warned.

With a warning glare, Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight left in the ship. Ben sighed knowing this wasn't going to be a boring day anymore. Ben looked over at Rook who was making Twotwo laugh by rubbing her head. Ben then had an idea.

"Okay Rook, you can take care of her. I got to be ready in case any bad guys show up." Ben said looking around.

"Well, technically Twotwo is a bad guy...she's just too young to fight." Rook said as they walked back into the house.

"Yeah, we'll see how tough she is when she's older. The only harm she could actually do is run into something and break it." Ben said going back to his room and checking the game. "HAHAHAHA! YES! I WON!"

Rook rolled his eyes at Ben's lucky win and sat Twotwo on the floor so she could walk. Twotwo looked around curiously for something to do. She ran around Ben's room knocking over a few things on purpose. Twotwo was told of Ben's encounters with her older siblings and wanted to get him back. Ben and Rook watched surprised as Twotwo knocked over Ben's computer chair and threw his pillows on the floor.

"TWOTWO STOP!" Ben yelled.

But Twotwo ignored him and ran out of the room to cause trouble. Rook just laid back as Ben angrily chased her all around the house. There were sounds of clattering and glass breaking as Twotwo broke a few things in the kitchen. Somehow, Twotwo had got close enough to Ben to hit the Omnitrix turning him into Big Chill.

"Big Chill? Not now!" He face-palmed. "Alright little girl enough fooling around."

Rook just watched as Ben chased Twotwo past his room several times accidently turning in a different alien every time. Next was Cannonbolt, then Eatle, then Clockwork, then Upgrade and finally Rath who finally caught Twotwo. He walked back into his room and placed her against the wall and yelled.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING LITTLE SOTORAGGIAN WITH TWO EXTENSIONS INSTEAD OF ONE AND WEARING A PRETTY TUTU! RATH DON'T LIKE MESSING UP HOUSE JUST TO CHASE LITTLE GIRL!" Rath yelled but Twotwo didn't seem affected by it.

Rook began to snicker and Rath turned to him.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING ROOK BLONKO WHO'S STILL NOT GOOD WITH EARTH EXPRESSIONS AND SITTING THERE NOT DOING A DARN THING TO HELP RATH. RATH IS SICK OF YOU LYING AROUND. GET UP AND TAKE CARE OF THE CHILD BEFORE RATH LAYS DOWN A MERCILESS THRASHING!" Rath threatened.

Rook however couldn't stop laughing but pulled Twotwo away. She looked at the floor and saw another controller and picked it up. Ben transformed back to human and looked down at her as she looked at the TV.

"You? Play Sumo Slammers? Please. You're too young." Ben scoffed.

Twotwo growls and says something that Rook begins to laugh at.

"Ben, she's asking if you're scared." Rook said covering his mouth.

Ben gasped and looked down at the tutu-wearing alien who tilted her head and has her hands on her hips.

"Oh you're going down kid." Ben sneered picking up his controller.

Rook watched as they played and Twotwo won every round. Ben could not believe he was being beat. Twotwo didn't seem to have a problem and she played like an expert. After playing nearly 10 times, Ben gave up and dropped his controller. Twotwo was cheering in her own language.

"Ugh, whatever...I was just getting tired." Ben lied crossing his arms.

"Ben, wouldn't this be a good time to mabye get some smoothies before heading to Plumber HQ?" Rook suggested.

"Good idea, let's go." Ben sighed.

Rook drove Ben and Twotwo to Mr. Smoothy. Twotwo sat in the middle swinging her legs in the air. Ben was busy messing with the Omnitrix.

"I told you this would be easy. Twotwo hasn't messed up too much." Ben said proud of himself.

"Yet, just wait until we get to plumber HQ." Rook said.

"Hah, Blukic and Driba are going to flip." Ben chuckled at the thought.

"Why would they flip?" Rook asked.

"I mean they're going to freak out." Ben sighed still trying to get used to Rook not knowing about many Earth expressions.

Upon arriving, Ben was just about to get out of the truck when an alien pod came crashing down destroying Mr. Smoothy. Ben grabbed his head.

"NOOOO!" Ben yelled.

Twotwo tilted her head in confusion as Rook took the proto-tool off his shoulder and charged it up. The pod opened and there inside was Kraab.

"Hello Ben Tennyson." Kraab snapped his giant claw.

"Kraab? Who hired you this time?" Ben asked.

"None of your business. The only thing you need to figure out is how I'm going to capture you." Kraab said.

Twotwo was scared and went to hide in the truck. Rook began to fire at Kraab who fired back. Ben started to select an alien and transformed into Crashhopper.

"Time to bury this guy for good." Crashhopper said and sprung into action.

Crashhopper bounced around Kraab who tried to shoot or grab him.

"CAN'T CATCH ME!" Crashhopper teased before taking a flying leap and punching Kraab to the ground.

"ARGH! HOLD STILL!" Kraab snarled while trying to block Rook's shots.

Twotwo couldn't figure out what to do...plus she was getting bored. She decided to get out and look around. She noticed Crashhopper and Rook were keeping Kraab occupied so Twotwo went to one of the undamaged tables and saw that a smoothie had not been touched. She eagerly began to sip the smoothie and thought it was delicious. While she ignored the battle, Rook had gotten swatted away into the rubble of the building while Crashhopper continued to evade his attacks.

"I won't be defeated this time." Kraab shouted before finally catching Crashhopper with a fist to the face sending him skidding a few feet away.

Kraab turned to Twotwo who was still slurping on the drink unaware of Kraab coming over and grabbing her in his claw. Twotwo let out a yelp and tried to pry herself from Kraab's claw but to no avail. The Omnitrix timed out and Ben reverted back to normal. He and Rook got up and saw Twotwo was captured.

"LET HER GO!" Ben yelled.

"Why don't you come over here and make me? Heh, it had to be one of those gear-heads." Kraab examined Twotwo.

Rook took one more shot but Kraab drilled underground with Twotwo screaming. Ben gasped.

"Oh man."

"We must follow him." Rook suggested.

"Yeah...and I think I know an alien that can help." Ben said slapping the Omnitrix.

Ben turned into Armodrillo and jumped into the hole along with Rook. They explored the dark tunnel that Kraab made but saw no signs of him or Twotwo.

"Those three are going to kill me if we don't find them quickly." Ben said.

"We'll find her, no matter how long it takes." Rook said.

It seemed like the tunnel was going to go around the whole town. Twotwo was still struggling to get free from Kraab who was getting annoyed with her.

"Ugh, stupid kid will you quit squirming?" Kraab growled as he stopped.

Twotwo growled and struggled some more before Kraab slammed her against a wall of dirt.

"YOU'VE GOTTEN ON MY LAST NERVE KID! YOU METAL-MOUTHS ARE SO ANNYOING! MABYE THIS WILL SHUT YOU UP!" Kraab raised his fist.

Twotwo gasped.

"Normally I wouldn't hit a girl...but in this case..." Kraab pulled his fist back.

Twotwo braced for impact when suddenly, Armodrillo rammed into Kraab freeing Twotwo who was actually relieved to see Ben. Kraab was flung up and crashed back onto the surface and realized he was in some empty shed. Twotwo may have been very young...but like her sister...she was extremely strong. To Rook and Armodrillo's surprise, Twotwo leaped up the hole towards Kraab and punched him down hard. Kraab had no idea what just happened and felt his face burning when Twotwo ran her claws down Kraab's face.

"AAAAHHHH! YOU LITTLE-" Kraab tried to punch and shoot Twotwo but missed every time.

Twotwo was quick on her feet and Kraab was getting angrier and angrier. Finally he landed a rather weak punch to Twotwo who only skidded back a foot. Twotwo recovered quickly and leaped on Kraab's back.

"ARGH! GET OFF ME!" Kraab stumbled around.

Kraab remembered when Ben ripped the cords on his neck and he wasn't about to let that happen again. He jerked forward and flung Twotwo off him and onto the floor. Kraab was beyond furious and was now feeling rage.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kraab charged Twotwo was rubbing her head.

Before Twotwo could react, Kraab knocked her out with a punch and she hit a wall. Just as Kraab was going to jump on her, Armodrillo tackled and pinned him while Rook placed cuffs on him.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Kraab sneered to Ben.

"Oh it is...for you." Armodrillo said.

"OH NO! TWOTWO!" Rook ran over to pick her up.

"Is she okay?" Armodrillo asked.

"She's alive...but out cold. We need to take her to Plumber HQ right away." Rook informed him.

Armodrillo was so mad he roughly picked Kraab up and growled.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO AN INNOCENT CHILD!" Armodrillo yelled.

"QUIT WHINING ABOUT A GEAR-HEAD!" Kraab retorted.

Armodrillo raised a fist but Rook stopped him.

"Ben no, he's not worth it." Rook sighed.

At Plumber HQ, Twotwo was placed on a table while some plumbers literally tossed Kraab into a cell. Ben, Rook, Max and Magister Patelliday were in a medical room watching Twotwo who hadn't moved.

"How long has she been out?" Max asked.

"About 30 minutes. She...did all..." Ben couldn't finish as he began to cry.

Ben turned around and punched the wall hard making everyone jump. He was furious with himself...he should've took better care of her. Rook walked over to comfort Ben.

"Ben, it's not your fault. We had no idea Kraab would take her."

"But I should've protected her better. Now Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight are going to have a fit." Ben groaned.

"She will pull through Ben...after all she's not badly hurt." Rook said.

"I think she's pulling through right now, look!" Patelliday said to them.

Twotwo awoke and groaned. She had no idea where she was but could see Ben and Rook. She let out a purr.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" Ben yelled.

Twotwo was taken by surprise when Ben hugged her. Everyone was actually surprised.

"Ben...I didn't think you would hug her." Rook said.

"I'm just glad she's okay...Twotwo, how about we go out and have some fun." Ben said.

To his surprise, Twotwo hugged him back in response. All day, Ben and Twotwo played around plumber HQ, played video games at home and even went on another mission together when the Forever Knights attacked. By nighttime, Ben, Twotwo and Rook were exhausted and were getting ready to drink some smoothies.

"Man what a day. I wonder when your older siblings will be back." Ben said to Twotwo who had just finished drinking her smoothie.

Just as he said that, the ship from earlier landed. Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight came out looking tired as well. But it seemed the brothers were arguing about something and it was quickly escalating into a fight. Eighteight face-palmed when the brothers started to tussle on the ground. She went over to Ben threateningly.

"Eighteight, me, Rook and Twotwo had a blast. You have to let me babysit her again someday." Ben said.

Eighteight said something and seemed to end with a chuckle.

"Huh?"

"She said unless she is hired to capture you again." Rook said.

"True." Ben rubbed Twotwo's head.

Twotwo hugged Ben before Eighteight picked her up and nuzzled her against her head. They all continued to watch as Sixsix and Sevenseven were still fighting.

"Uh...how long is this going to last?" Ben asked.

Eighteight sighed.

"I'd have to guess probably about a few more minutes." Rook thought.

Eventually Ben had to seperate the two as Four arms and they grumbled onto the ship. Eighteight proceeded to leave and Twotwo turned to Ben. Ben waved and Twotwo waved back. As the ship departed, Ben felt another tear running down his face and Rook noticed.

"You okay Ben?" Rook asked.

"Yeah...just...going to miss her." Ben said.

Rook nodded and looked up at the sky with Ben.

"Someday you'll see her again." Rook said. "Sooner than you think."

Ben smiled and continued to look at the sky. On the ship, Twotwo sat in a chair staring out the window looking down just as they exited Earth's atmosphere. She hoped one day she would see Ben again. But then...

_**BOOM!**_

An incoming blast from an unknown ship destroyed the ship's fuel tank and engine. The ship started to plummet to Earth. Eighteight grabbed Twotwo and held her tight. Ben and Rook could see a flicker from the sky.

"What's that?" Ben asked.

Just then they could see what looked like the ship racing down towards them. Ben, in panic, slammed the Omnitrix turning into Humungousaur and caught the ship. He placed it down gently and the Sotoraggians exited out quickly. Twotwo was actually glad to be seeing Ben again but not coming back like this.

"What happened?" Rook asked.

Sevenseven explained to Rook about an unknown blast.

"Hmm, mabye someone else is entering Earth's atmosphere and took your ship as an enemy ship." Rook suggested.

Twotwo jumped up and hugged Ben who hugged back.

"Looks like we need to fix this fuel tank and it seems the engine is broken as well. This may be awhile." Rook said.

The Sotoraggians groaned not pleased to be stuck on this human-infested planet. But Twotwo didn't care. Still, who fired the shot? Suddenly another ship arrived. It looked like the same ship Reinrassic III came in when they had to stop the giant Highbreed tree monster.

"It can't be..." Ben said.

But it was...Reinrassic III exited the ship looking confused.

"Greetings Benben Tennyson, I am in need of your help." Reiny said.

"Sure...but did you fire at them?" Ben pointed to the Sotoraggians.

"Oh...I thought it was some kinda ship trying to destroy Earth. Guess I didn't realize which way it was going." Reiny rubbed the back of his head.

Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight were so furious, they bared their weapons and starting to open fire on Reiny who covered himself up and fired his claw darts.

"AAAHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Reiny yelled.

Ben, Rook and Twotwo just watch as the bounty hunters chase Reiny down the street. But Ben just yawned.

"I'm done." Ben gave up.

"BEN!" Rook looked upset.

"Ugh, fine...!" Ben rolled his eyes and hit the Omnitrix turning into Rath again and looked at Twotwo.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING TWOTWO! RATH WILL BE BACK AFTER I BEAT SOME SENSE INTO YOUR FAMILY!" Rath roared and ran after the others.

Rath grabbed the three angry hunters and pulled them away from Reiny.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING SIXSIX WHO BEEN AFTER ME SINCE I WAS 10, SEVENSEVEN WHO I SHOULD BE CALLING KARATE MAN, AND EIGHTEIGHT WHO'S SMARTER THAN THESE TWO, RATH HAS HAD ENOUGH FOR ONE DAY! RATH WANTS YOU TO GO SIT IN A CORNER AND THINK ABOUT YOUR LIVES BEFORE RATH LAYS DOWN A SUMO SLAMMERS SMACKDOWN." Rath yelled so loud the whole neighborhood nearly shook.

The trio were frightened by that outburst and walked back to Ben's house. Finally he turned to Reiny.

"AND NOW, LET ME YOU SOMETHING REINRASSIC III, SEVENTH SON OF THE NOBLE HIGHBREED HOUSE OF DERALLA, DIRECT DESCENDANT OF THE PURE BLOODED HIGH ORDER OF RARSECT AND OWNER OF A METHASNOSIAN ARM, RATH IS GOING TO HELP YOU OUT AFTER I GET THEIR SITUATION FINISHED!" Rath yelled.

Reiny didn't know how to react to that so he just silently walked back to his ship. Ben transformed back to normal and had to catch his breath after so much yelling. He returned to where everyone had gathered at his house.

"Okay...I guess I'll have to get Grandpa Max to make some guest rooms." Ben said.

"I don't think there are any left." Rook said.

"Then what?" Ben asked.

Rook was about to answer when he noticed his and Ben's smoothies were gone. They see Sixsix and Sevenseven drinking them instead with no shame. Sevenseven spoke up saying something that Ben thought was familiar.

"I think he said-"

"I KNOW WHAT HE SAID!" Ben muttered thinking of when he fed Kevin the same line.

A few minutes later...Ben found himself sitting in his living room with Sixsix, Sevenseven, Eighteight, Twotwo and Reiny watching boxing.

"So how is mom and dad supposed to get used to seeing them here?" Ben asked.

"It's only for one night." Rook smiled.

Ben groaned.

"Uh, Benben Tennyson...can we go now?" Reiny asked.

"Yeah yeah let's go!" Ben groaned getting off the couch before realizing something...he was leaving dangerous bounty hunters...IN HIS HOUSE!

"Okay this is not going to work." Ben groaned.

"Wait...I believe I have an idea to keep them busy until we get back." Rook smirked.

In Plumbers HQ, Kraab sat against a wall sulking. He then looked up when he heard his cell door open. But at the door was Eighteight, Sevenseven and Sixsix looking angry.

"Oh look it's the gear-heads." Kraab teased. "What do ya want?"

The three looked at each other before advancing towards him as the door closed. Kraab then got nervous knowing they wanted revenge for him hurting Twotwo.

"NO WAIT! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY!" Kraab screamed.

The sounds of pummeling could he heard faintly past the closed cell door. With that solved, Ben, Rook and Twotwo were finally able to join Reiny in their new mission. Twotwo playfully wrapped her arms around Ben's neck as they entered Reiny's ship and took off.

"You think Kraab will survive their payback?" Rook asked Ben.

"I told them to beat on him all they want...but just until he starts to lose a lot of oil." Ben said as he laid back in his seat and let Twotwo sleep on his chest.

"Oh and Ben...why does Reiny say your name twice?" Rook asked.

"It's a long story." Ben sighed.

_**THE END!**_

* * *

_**My first official Ben 10 story is done. I didn't want to do chapters so I made a very long one-shot. Hope you all enjoyed!**_


End file.
